<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel Pretty by WinterHemlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074736">I Feel Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHemlock/pseuds/WinterHemlock'>WinterHemlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Gen, King Rhoam is really only mentioned because Revali has some strong opinions, Mipha doesn't have any dialogue but she's there, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), No Beta, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Team Bonding, Zelda's really only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHemlock/pseuds/WinterHemlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on in their career as fellow champions for their respective people, Link reveals a part of himself that Revali never would have associated with the Knight, it may change more things than they realise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daruk &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule &amp; Zelda, Link &amp; Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is the first story i've posted on ao3 so I hope the formatting is ok,if you can find any spelling errors please let me know,<br/>any feedback on the writing or formating would be greatly appreciated thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time that Revali had ever seen the Hylian Champion truly relaxed was also the first time that they had gone to Gerudo Town, it was in the early days of their championship and in all that time the Knight had been as stiff as a board when communicating with the others, his hands stiff and precise as he signed short sentences to his comrades. The Zora champion Mipha, apparently the Knights' childhood friend, said that he was just shy and that he would warm up to them but Revali doubted that was true, he clearly thought himself above the other champions in a way that was both familiar and incredibly grating to Revali, of course, that hadn't changed by the time they came to a stop at the oasis a few miles off of Gerudo town, where three of the five champions were informed that the current Chief of the Gerudo (who was not, as he had assumed, Urbosa) had extended an incredibly rare exception to the 'no Voe in Gerudo Town' rule and that while they were there to meet with the Chief they were free to wander and interact with the people of the town as they saw fit but that any troublemaking would be dealt with swiftly.</p><p>He could swear that the Knight looked almost disappointed at the news, <em>why</em> was anyone's guess, it was an honour for men to be allowed into Gerudo town, a place where most men could only dream of entering was incredible, it was like being disappointed at being allowed to enter one of the divine beasts, clearly he wasn't the only one who noticed the Knight's expression, as Urbosa raised her eyebrow in his direction "is there a problem, Link?" she spoke in an amused tone, as though she knew exactly what was going on in his head but was unwilling to share with the others in the room.</p><p>If nothing else Urbosa's inquiry made the Hylian champion look sheepish, if Revali wasn't there to witness it then he would never have believed anyone that told him he was capable of, but it turns out the way to make Link more expressive was to bring him to Gerudo town, Link hesitated at the gaze of the other champions, although to Revali's displeasure it appeared that Mipha knew exactly what the issue was and refused to answer for him, Revali was surprised when Links' hands began to move to answer Urbosa's amused question, he started to move them and hesitated, before once again moving his hands, his movements much faster than normal, even Revali's practice at reading his hands at high altitudes with the wind buffeting him was almost not enough to keep up with his quick hands.</p><p>To his indignation, none of the other champions seemed to have an issue with following along with the Hylian "it's just that I heard that they wouldn't let any men into the town and I thought it might be a good chance to try on some new clothing" he signed, and wasn't that infuriatingly vague, the Hylian had answered her question without answering anything at all, luckily for him, at least in this instance the Goron champion shared in his confusion and had none of the same reservations about sharing it with the others "new clothes little Link? Can we see them?" while that wasn't what he had in mind but he did see where he was coming from, why The Hylian would need to wear clothes other than his desert gear just because they weren't allowed to enter town was beyond him, in his reply Links' hands moved slowly, almost as though he were unsure of his answer but saying it anyway "wait here" he signed before running off to the room that he shared with princess Zelda because of course The King would insist that the princess' knight be at her side at all times to prevent any danger coming to her, Revali could scoff, the king was far too overbearing towards the Princess, he would smother her before Ganon even made his appearance.</p><p>It took Link several minutes to finally return with his new clothes, they were loose and flowy, made with the thin fabric most commonly found in Gerudo attire, made to help protect its wearer from the heat of the boiling desert sands, he wore a pair of slippers on his feet made from a slightly thicker material, his trousers were loose around his legs although they seemed to have been made to cling to his ankles, likely to avoid getting sand near any sensitive places, there was a band of fabric around his chest, not unlike the breast-bands that female warriors would wear to prevent chafing in their armour although far more ornate, the entire outfit was in differing shades of green and blue, it was clearly incredibly well made. There were two things undeniable about Link in this moment, one was that he was very openly wearing women's clothes, and two was that this was the only time that Revali had seen the Hylian as anything less than intensely uncomfortable, his shoulders were loose and his arms were at his side instead of crossed over his chest, his back wasn't ramrod straight as it had been for their entire journey so far and there was a small smile on his face, this was the only time that Revali had ever seen him as anything other than tightly wound and stressed, as he was then Link looked... content, relaxed in a way that seemed unnatural in the normally stiff Hylian.</p><p>Urbosa looked smug as she looked the Hylian up and down "well it certainly isnt the first time someone's tried to get into Gerudo town dressed like a Vai, but you may just be the most convincing one in a long time" Link seemed to appreciate her words if the pink dusting accross his cheeks was any indication, he smiled nervously , raising his hands hesitantly, fingers curled and loose, more casual than anything Revali had seen come from him before "thank you, i had them made specially" which was a surprise to Revali, he had been sure that all of the Knights' pay went back into his work, although he didn't have much to pay for, the master sword was nigh on unbreakable and he rarely wore armour, Revali had been sure that with his personality Link would never be caught dead buying anything but the essentials, and here he was admitting to his fellow champpions that he had likely spent a good deal of money paying for a tailor to make womens clothes fitted to him so that he could visit a womens only town in the middle of the desert.</p><p>Daruk laughed raucously before slamming his hand into Link's back, making the Hylian stumble forward in an attempt not to fall over "well I think they look real nice on you little guy!" Link's ears turned red and his face lights up at the compliment "Thank you, it's nice when I get to wear stuff like this, it lets me feel pretty, like I'm not just 'the guy with the sword' like I can be appreciated for things other than my capacity for destruction."</p><p>That was... Revali could relate to wanting to be seen as more than just one thing, he would never say this out loud of course but it hurt him that people were so quick to forget that while he was a good warrior, he was a genius craftsman, after all, it was very rare that someone had the level of skill it would take to create the majesty of the Great eagle bow.</p><p>If any of the other knights found out about this side of Link, however... it wouldn't end particularly well, while a man who enjoyed wearing women's clothes in his spare time wasn't particularly unknown to the Rito, amongst the Hylians it wasn't seen as anything someone could be open about, if any of the people in the room truly wished it they could ruin Link's reputation and make living with his people much more difficult for him, in showing them this side of him he had shown them a great deal of trust, so for this, Revali would keep his secret.</p><p>This new level of vulnerability made Revali feel less inclined to believe that the knight truly felt himself superior to the other champions, he would be less confrontational towards him from now on, not that he would ever admit to it if anyone asked, but this Link? The one that could be vulnerable with his fellow champions? Revali could appreciate the time spent in each other's presence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>